Family Havoc
by Zelenara
Summary: Shadow and Midnight have a family now. Will it be as easy as pie? Or a family havoc?
1. Chapter 1

Ok! These are interductions!Only the important characters! Coupleings: Midnight-Shadow Status: Married Sonic-Amy Status: Married Cream-Tails Status: Not married

Kid section: Shadow and Midnights kids: Ruby more like a fox, Like her mother, Un identical twins with Darkness. Darkness, Likes to be called Dark instead, More like his father, Un identical twins with Ruby.

Amy and Sonics kids: Serenity a mix between her mother and father, Likes to be called Serene. Ex like his father, Fights with his sister all the time.

Rubys age: 3

Darknesses age: 3

Serenitys age: 4

Exs age: 3

Done with interductions!


	2. Chapter 2

Midnight and Shadow were asleep today was saterday. So they dident have to get up early to take Ruby and Darkness to school.

Ruby was up doodleing in a sketch book, And Darkness was up playing around with his stuffed chao. He hoped to get a real one someday.

Ruby jumped off her bed and walked down the hall and peeked into her brothers room to see what he was up to.

Darkness then looked up from his playing and saw Ruby at the door ''What is it Ruby?'' he asked confused why she was there.

Ruby shrugged she then looked around and saw no one else was up yet ''When is mommy and daddy wakeing up Dark?'' calling him by his nickname.

Darkness shrugged and got back to playing Ruby seemed bored and also was waiting for her mother to get up to make breakfeast for everyone.

So she decided to wake up her she walked to there room and peeked inside and then got onto her knees and crawled inside and she then climbed onto the bed ''Wake up mommy'' She whispered in Midnights ear

Midnight groaned and slowly opened her eyes ''What is it ruby?'' she said tiredly rubbing her eyes and yawning.

Ruby was smileing ''When are you wakeing up mommy?'' Ruby asked Midnight then sat up and yawned again ''I guess now sweetie'' as she then once again rubbed her eyes still tired.

Ruby then decided to wake her father up too she crawled over to Shadow ''Daddy wakie wakie!!'' She yelled hopeing to wake him up.

Shadow slowly opened his eyes ''Yes Ruby?'' he asked tiredly and he sat up Ruby smiled big and pointed at Midnight ''Mommys wakeing up are you too daddy?'' She asked.

He looked at Midnight for a bit then back at Ruby ''Sure'' he then said decideing to wake up as he then got up from the bed.

Ruby then ran out of the room giggleing as she ran into her own room to get dressed out of her night gown and into clothes.

Midnight got out of bed allso and started to wlak into the kitchen as Shadow followed her.

Darkness then came running as he held up his toy chao ''Mommy can we get a chao?'' Midnight and Shadow were silent.

They really dident think they were ready for a chao yet for now the two twins were all they could handle.

Finally Midnight answered her sons question ''Mabye another time but not now'' She said hopeing he wouldent start to tantrum.

Darkness stomped his foot ''But I want a chao!'' He yelled as Midnight then put her head on the table and sighed as Shadow looked at her and then whispered to her ''I'll take care of it'' then got up from his chair and walked up to Darkness.

''Now look Darkness Mommy and Daddy dont want a chao right now ok?'' Shadow said as Darkness threw himself on the floor ''BUT I WANT A CHAO!!!'' Midnight got up from her seat stomped over to him picked him up and carried him into his room ''No more tantrum buisness ill eb back then tell me what you think you did wrong!!'' she said angerly and closed the door leaveing the room.

She then went back to the kitchen and sat down again and acted like nothing happened Shadow looked at her ''You ok?'' She sighed ''Yes..Just a bit upset..'' He nodded ''I'll make the coffee if you want..'' He said hopeing to be a help.

She nodded ''Sure..'' She said as she then started to think about the whole chao buisness Darkness has been bortheirng her and Shadow about lately.


	3. Chapter 3

Midnight then looked at Shadow ''By the way were going with Sonic and Amy and there kids to a amusement park today'' Shadow dident look so happy he dident like Sonic that much.

Midnight just giggled ''You know i'm good friends with Amy so were going anyway right?'' Then Ruby walked in.

She had on a dress that was white on the top and red on the bottom, It had white polka dots on the red, And a picture of Minnie Mouse on the white.

It allso had lace at the end, Top, And end of the sleeves she allso had on minnie mouse socks and black shoe slippers with bows at the end.

She smiled ''Are we still going to the amusement park mommy?'' Midnight looked at her and smiled ''Of course'' She answered.

Ruby sat next to her mother and Darkness walked in with a green T-shirt with dinosaurs on it and normal brown pants with matching brown shoes.

''I'm sorry'' He said looking at the ground Shadow looked at him ''For?'' He said to see if he knew what he did wrong.

''For haveing a tantrum...'' Darkness replied as he sat next to him.

***

Ex was brushing his teeth he allready ate and got dressed as did his sister Serenity who was waiting to brush her teeth and brush her hair.

Ex then finished and zoomed out of the bathroom and went into his room and wait Serenity ran inside and started to brush her own teeth.

Sonic looked at Amy ''I hope they dont have contests to see whos faster again...'' He said Amy just giggled and hugged him ''I'm sure they won't'' She said smileing at him.

Serenity then brushed her hair quickly and zoomed into her own room to play on her DS light Ex was just playing around with toys.

Serenity was the oldest even with the other family she was the oldest but that was because they were twins.

Amy then looked at Sonic ''It's allmost time to leave there picking us up were are they?'' Then a car horn was heard and Serenity and Ex zoomed out the door then Amy and Sonic followed.

They all went in the car and Ex, Serenity, Ruby, And Darkness all yelled ''R IS FOR RIDES!'' and they drove off.


End file.
